


red tulips

by Scathach



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/pseuds/Scathach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	red tulips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> You can find a translation of this story into Russia [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3598221) (translated by Ленни Шикамару).

"And where do these come from?" asked Eddie, smiling at the red tulips that had seemingly materialized out of nowhere on his desk.  
  
The speedster gathered in his arms all the folders that had ended up on the floor because of his sudden arrival and dumped them back in front of the detective.  
  
"Netherlands. Hand-picked by yours truly." Barry grinned proudly "I know it's a little... mushy, but since we can't go out for dinner for our anniversary, I wanted to get you something nice."  
  
Barry bent down and Eddie kissed him softly.  
  
"I love them, and I love you."


End file.
